


Too Blind

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is too Blind to realize what it truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is more than one part to this. I will post it at some point

Nebris' POV

The pain I feel in my heart when I see Beef and Paul walking hand in hand through spawn town is almost unbearable. 

(A/n he means either Paul or Beef, your choice, though there is a certain person.)

Nobody notices the bruises just barely showing, nobody notices the way he grimaces slightly when he walks. nobody notices.... but me. 

Nobody's ever seen what I've seen, nobody's seen the pain he goes through. nobody... but me. 

The only thing everyone else sees is the loving way they look at each other, the kisses and hugs they share, all the smiles and laughs. 

What they don't see are the bruises, the cuts, the burns, the screams for it all to stop. 

Why they don't see it I may never know, but it is plain as day to me. maybe it's because I love him, maybe it's because I just want to see him safe, never having to hurt again.

But I know that wont happen, I've tried to get him to leave, I've tried to tell him, but he is to blinded by love, and only love, to see what it really is. 

He's to caught in the clouds to see. he thinks he loves him, thinks he really cares. Maybe he did at one point, but not now.... and I'm the only one that truly sees it. 

But I'll just keep hurting, seeing him still with him, seeing all the scares, cuts, burns, and bruises that he causes. 

I'll just continue to love a man that's too blind to realize something's wrong......


	2. Always Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all because he loves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its been a while since i posted anything. also the next chapter should be out soon ish

Beef's POV

I love him, and he loves me. no matter what he does to me, he still loves me, and I still love him.

I never let anyone see the scares, the cuts, the bruises, the burns, no one. he doesn't want me to, so I don't want to either.

Maybe it's stupid that I just stand there and take it, just let it happen, but it's all because he loves me.

Even if he almost never says it anymore, I still know he does, by the kisses, the laughs, the hugs, the looks, everything. I know he loves me, he would have told me if he didn't, would have left, but he hasn't and he won't, because he loves me.

Nebris tried to tell me to leave, tried to makes me see things from another perspective, but I didn't listen. he tried to convince me that nothing was worth the pain I was going through, but I denied it, said he was wrong.

I'm still with him because I love him, I always have, and always will. all the pain is worth it in the end, because I know he loves me, he always have, and always will.

Everyone always says love can be painful, and they were right. But it's definitely worth it. Because I love him and he loves me.


	3. Maybe Love. Maybe Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he loves him, maybe he doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit weird

Paul's POV

_I love him... well I used to... maybe I still do.... maybe I don't.... I know he loves me, he tells me everyday, but I never respond._

_I love inflicting pain upon him. See him suffer, hearing him scream. leaving cuts, bruises, burns, and scares. I love causing it. I love it so much! but I don't really love him._

I love holding hands, kissing, hugging, just being near him. I love him.

But I see what I cause, and I can't stop myself, I want to stop, but I can't. that other side of me loves to inflict pain, loves to torture him, but I don't. I really do love him.

Nebris was right. he should have left, as much as it breaks my heart. he should just leave, I hate seeing him like that.... maybe I should just leave, but I love him.

I feel like I'm losing the real me. I'm less and less of me everyday, I'm slowly losing my mind, letting the other side of me win. I don't know how to stop myself, I don't think I can.

_I constantly tell him not to show the others and to keep this secret hidden. keep it safe. and it's all because I love him, and he loves me. that we can have a future together, and we will be happy. I can't believe he actually listens to me, actually believes me._

_Nebris tried taking him from me once, tried to make him leave, but he was to dumb to listen, and came crawling back to me, just for me to inflict more pain, doing the thing I love most.... torturing him, making him beg for me to stop._

_I think that's the thing I love most about him... hmm... yes... it is. So maybe I do love him.... in a weird way._


End file.
